You are Greater
by DettyisLove
Summary: This story follows immediately after Hilda and Bobby's wedding. Daniel and Betty have something they need to tell each other, but are finding it very difficult to come out with it. Daniel/Betty, Bobby/Hilda
1. Chapter 1

**You are Greater**

_This story follows immediately after Hilda and Bobby's wedding. Daniel and Betty have something they need to tell each other, but are finding it very difficult to come out with it. This story will have various perspectives. Italics are thoughts. _

_Disclaimer: For entertainment only! I just love Detty! =) 3_

**Chapter 1**

"Congratulations!" Everyone said to Hilda and Bobby as they got to the limo waiting for them.

Betty walked over to Hilda "I love you! I'm so happy for you." Betty hugged her sister tightly.

"I love you, Betty. Have a good night!" Hilda winked to Betty leaving her confused.

Daniel walked over to congratulate Bobby and Hilda hugging Hilda. She looked Daniel in his eyes "I hope you have a good night." Daniel nodded wondering if Hilda knew that her speech affected him. In fact that was the only thing he could think of.

"_That's love, right? When you know someone better than they do and you'd do anything in the world to protect them." _

At how things happened between him and Betty the past few days and even years, he knew that was exactly how he felt about her. Up until now he wasn't sure what these feelings he'd been having towards Betty were, but now he knew more than ever that he was in love with his amazing beautiful sweet best friend Betty.

Everyone made their way leaving Daniel and Betty standing in front of the hotel. Daniel looked to Betty and smiled "So, wanna just go for a walk?" he asked wanting to spend the rest of the night with her and hoping he can somehow tell Betty how he felt about her. "Okay" she said sweetly.

"So, uh, Hilda's married now..." Daniel said.

"Ya..." Betty said smiling. Daniel smiled just thinking about that beautiful smile of hers. "How does it feel?" he asked making Betty look at him strangely. "I'm not the one that got married, Daniel."

"I know _that_. She is your sister."

"Well...I'm happy for her." She smiled. "Bobby's a great guy" Daniel stated. "He makes her really happy." Daniel smiled "That was a really great wedding. It was really fun"

"It really was" Betty said simply. Daniel noticed her semi-distant replies. "Is everything okay, Betty?" he asked curiously. Betty looked at him for a moment feeling her heart race. How was she going to tell Daniel, her friend and boss of four years, that she was moving to London?

"I'm good."

"You sure?"

"I was just...thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

"Well, Hilda's wedding, I guess...and everything." She answered vaguely. "Hilda's wedding got me thinking, too." Betty looked at him "Really? About what?" she asked curiously.

"Uh...well, just some things that she said." He still wasn't sure how to bring it up. He needed more time to relax his nerves. Truth was Betty was making his heart race more than ever.

"Her speech was really nice" Betty said. Daniel's eyes got slightly big in wonder of whether Hilda's speech made Betty realize some things about them, too. His heart raced with the possibility of Betty having feelings for him.

There was an odd silence for a few minutes as they continued walking. Neither one of them spoke. Usually it was fine. Sometimes they didn't even have to talk. It was just them and a comfortable silence, but this was different. It seemed tense and hollow all at once.

Somehow they made it in front of Daniel's apartment building. "Uh, do you wanna come up? You know maybe hang out a bit?" Daniel asked nervously.

"Okay" they went upstairs both with a weight of wanting to tell each other what they were thinking


	2. Chapter 2

**_You are Greater_**

_Disclaimer: for entertainment only! :P_

_This is Betty's perspective..._

**Chapter 2**

Betty looked at the all too familiar building in front of her. _How did we end up at Daniel's place? I don't even remember walking in this direction. How am I going to tell Daniel that I'm moving to London? I wonder how he will react. I hope he won't hate me. _

They walked into his apartment, Daniel switching the light. They walked over to the couch just sitting.

_Maybe this would be the perfect time for me to tell Daniel. But then again, I don't want to ruin tonight._

Betty looked around the apartment, memories just flooding her brain. She thought about how she came on Thanksgiving all the way from Queens to Daniel's apartment just to help him pick out a shirt, remembering how frantic he was about trying to impress Sophia. She didn't really understand why he tried so hard to impress her. She just ended up breaking his heart.

Then she remembered how she came to his apartment to find him hiding out in his mess of a room looking awful pining away after she hurt him. She couldn't forget how happy he was when he found out that she quit working for her after what she did to him and how he high fived her.

She couldn't really forget the time that Renee tried to kill her for thinking she had a crush on Daniel. That was a crazy situation. Somehow Daniel had this effect on women that made them crazy. She remembered all their movie nights and friendly sleepovers.

She kind of liked the fact that she was the one woman who was always there for him after all these years. Although, maybe not any longer. She sighed.

"Betty. Uhh...Betty?"

"Oh, uhh, sorry..." Betty said snapping out of her daze. _God, how long was I off in dream land. He is going to think something is bothering me for sure now._

She looked at his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay, Betty? You seem...distracted."

"Ya, I'm good. I was just thinking about your apartment." He looked at her confused "my apartment? What do you mean?"

"It brought back memories." She said with a faint smile. Daniel looked at her and smiled. "I guess I'm just going to miss it...I mean I missed it" she quickly corrected herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**You are Greater**

_For entertainment only! _

_This is Daniel's perspective :P_

**Chapter 3 **

Daniel sat there next to Betty on the couch trying his best not to stare at her. She just looked so beautiful. It was very difficult for him to keep his eyes off her. Even at the wedding, he couldn't stop looking at her. He knew that she could tell he was staring at her, but he really couldn't help it. Daniel watched as Betty took her heels off placing them to the side. His line of vision made its way along her lovely legs. He never really allowed himself to look at her less than innocently.

He noticed Betty lean back against the couch, but then sit back up as if she were contemplating something. She then ever so slowly removed her glasses from her face and placed them on the table. She rubbed her eyes and then looked at him and smiled. He didn't know if she could see, but he smiled back anyways.

Suddenly her long beautiful brown hair slipped from its tie and fell along her shoulder loosely. _God, she is so beautiful._ He was completely blown away by how breathtakingly gorgeous she looked. The way her hair fell against her face was like she was a heroine in a movie. He was totally enamored by how stunning she looked. He looked at her eyes again. He'd never really seen her without glasses. She had really pretty eyes and that lovely green dress she was wearing only made them brighter. The color of her dress made her skin glow.

Daniel thought he heard her about to speak, so he looked to her mouth, but she didn't say anything. She had an unbelievably sexy mouth. She looked to Daniel again and smiled brightly, that gorgeous beautiful smile that always made his heart fill with warmth.

That smile and her beauty did it for him. He quickly leaned forward and brought his hands to her face pulling her face to his and kissed her deeply. His heart raced and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He could smell the intoxicating perfume she was wearing. When he felt Betty relax against him he held her closer to him not wanting to let go. When he pulled back he looked at her shining eyes "I love you, Betty!"

"Daniel? Daniel...hello"

"Huh?" Daniel looked at Betty and took a deep breath. _God that wasn't real? It felt so real._ He looked at her and noticed that her hair had come loose and her glasses were off. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Uh... I'll be right back" Daniel quickly went to the restroom and splashed his face. "God Daniel, what's the matter with you? Pull yourself together!" he splashed his face one more time. "Are you ok?" Betty's voice called from behind startling him slightly. He turned around to face her "Betty, you scared me."

"I'm sorry. I was worried about you." She walked over to him. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked concerned looking at his face. "I'm fine."

"okay." She replied skeptically. She walked out and then Daniel following a few seconds after.


	4. Chapter 4

**You are Greate****r**

_Disclaimer: for entertainment only! _

_This is Hilda and Bobby's perspective.._**  
**

**Chapter 4**

Bobby kissed Hilda's hand sweetly as they got out of the limo. They started walking up into the lovely hotel they were staying at. "So, do you think Chipmunk and Daniel will figure it out?" he asked as they walked into the lobby.

"I sure hope so... I tried so hard to make it as obvious as possible without outright mentioning their names."

They walked to the elevator. "So what about me, huh? Am I your best friend?" he asked pressing the button to their floor. Hilda smiled and brought her arms around his waist. "You _are_ my best friend. I meant that to you, too. I love you!" she kissed him sweetly. "I love you Hilda Suarez."

"Uh-uh, I'm a Talercio now, Mister. You better get that through your head."

"That's right. You're my wife now" he hugged her tighter. "I just know Betty. She is so stubborn."

"I think that runs in the family." Bobby said teasingly.

"Hey now! ...I know she doesn't like change very much"

"I guess it's hard to change a relationship with someone you've known for so long without being a little scared." The elevator opened and they walked out, Hilda's arm interlocked in his. "What bout Daniel? Do you think he would at least admit that he loves her?" he asked as they walked down the hall. "I think if anything he would be the one to say if before Betty does. God, I hope so!" Hilda said hopeful. "The thing about Betty is that she still has confidence issues. She's probably doubting herself, thinking that she can't measure up to Daniel's standards, when in reality it's Daniel that probably thinks she's too good for him."

Bobby slid the card and opened the door. "Well, hopefully they realize it soon, because then they'll know what it feels like" he said putting the card on the table. Hilda looked at him confused "What what feels like?"

Bobby walked up to her and held her close. "What it feels like to be in love with your best friend." He placed his forehead against hers. Hilda smiled bringing her hand to the side of his face. "...and what it feels like to be with the person that knows you better than you know yourself." She added. Bobby kissed her hand and then her lips. "I love you, Hilda"

"I love you!"

"So, I have a surprise for you." He said putting his hands to her eyes. "You do?" Hilda said surprised. He walked her out to the balcony overlooking the city where there was a table set with tons of candles and flowers and three small gifts on the table. He removed his hand and Hilda opened her eyes. As soon as she opened her eyes they got so bright and a huge smile came across her face. She gasped in surprise "Oh, it's so beautiful." He took her hand and led her to the table sitting her in a chair and handed her a hand-sized baby blue box first. She smiled and opened it to see a beautiful diamond necklace. "Oh, it's beautiful, Bobby" She handed it to him and turned so he could put it on her. "Thank you" she kissed him sweetly. He smiled and handed her a rather small green box. She opened it excitedly. When she looked inside the box she looked back up at him confused "a key?"

He took the gold key out of the box and smiled "This is a key to our new house!" he said with a huge grin on his face. "Oh my God! You bought us a house?" she said surprised her eyes bright. "Now, before you say anything. I made sure there is enough room for your Papi and that it's close enough to Justin's school and it has a big space for your salon."

"Oh, you're so sweet" she kissed him "Can we see the house?" she asked anxiously her eyes bright. "Of course, in fact I was thinking I'll take you and your family there tomorrow"

"Okay!" Hilda smiled excitedly. "Okay, there's one more surprise" he handed her a letter size white box. She opened it quickly, her eyes getting huge instantly "Ahhh, tickets to Rome!

"This is partially a gift from Daniel. He helped pitch in."

"I knew I loved him!" Hilda said holding the tickets. "Hey!"

"I'm just teasing you. I love you. Thank you! You're so sweet!" she hugged him tightly a huge smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**You are Greater**

_Disclaimer: for entertainment only! _

_This is Daniel's perspective again..._

**Chapter 5**

Betty and Daniel walked back into the living room. Betty looked back at him "Do you have any wine or something?"

"Oh...uh, I think there's a bottle in the kitchen. Top left cupboard."

"Okay." Betty walked into the kitchen, Daniel following her. He watched her try to reach the bottle of wine that was a little too high for her to reach. He thought she just looked so cute. _How can I tell her that I love her? She is so...wonderful._ He walked over to her and brought his arms around her waist from behind. She gasped slightly in surprise. "Betty..." he whispered. "Daniel?" Betty responded softly with a confused tone. "I love you, Betty" she turned to look at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"I want you!" He said about to lean in to kiss her. Daniel quickly shook himself from even finishing that thought. _There is no way I can say that to her. I don't want her to think that I'm telling her I love her just so I can sleep with her. That is the last thing I want her to think. I want her to know that I actually love her and that she means something to me._

"Daniel, can you help me, please?" Betty said looking at him. "Oh, uh sorry" he quickly walked over and got the wine bottle and handed it to her. "Thank you" she took it and started walking. Daniel reached for two wine glasses when he accidently dropped a glass on the counter, a piece of glass gliding along his arm and causing a three inch long cut. Betty quickly placed the bottle on the table and went over to him "Oh my God, Daniel! Are you okay?" she looked at him worriedly. "God, what's the matter with you"

"I'm fine Betty" he said ignoring the cut on his arm. "Daniel, you are not fine! You're bleeding! ...Oh God! Come with me!"

"Betty, I'm fine!" Betty just pulled him with her to the bathroom. She gently cleaned the cut and placed a cloth on it and started to wrap the bandage around it. "Daniel...Be careful. You scared me" she said warmly as she continued to wrap the bandage around his arm. She gently folded it so it wouldn't get loose and looked up at him with concern in her eyes.

"I love you" he whispered barely audible. "What?" she looked at his eyes. "I love you, Betty!" before he could speak anymore Betty pulled his face to hers and kissed him. "I love you!"

"Daniel... Daniel, what's the matter with you?" she asked worriedly. Daniel looked at her and sighed as he saw her worrisome eyes. "I'm sorry, Betty. I was just feeling lightheaded"

Betty brought her hand to his forehead and then to his face feeling his temperature. "You seem fine. Maybe you're just tired. Come on." She held his hand and led him back to the couch. "Do you want me to leave so you can sleep or something?"

"No Betty! Please don't leave yet!" Betty looked at his eyes "okay." She went to the kitchen and cleaned the glass that broke and brought the other glass and a cork screw over. "We can still share" Betty said lifting the glass with a smile on her face. Daniel smiled. She opened the wine bottle and was about to pour some in the glass when Daniel placed his hand on hers stopping her. She looked at him and looked into his eyes. He leaned closer to her. "Betty..." he said looking at her intently. "Ya?" he took a deep breath "I love you." Betty's eyes got big in surprise. "What? Really?" Daniel smiled. She looked away for a moment and then back at his eyes and smiled. "I love you, too!" She said and kissed him sweetly.

"Daniel" Betty said snapping him out of another daze. "I'll be right back" Betty said taking a sip of wine from the glass and getting up. He watched her walk to the restroom. He leaned back on the couch and sighed deeply. _What makes me think she would love __me__? How can I still be so egocentric_? He lifted the glass of wine and kissed where Betty sipped the wine and then took a sip. _I have to do this! I can do it! I love Betty! This is my best chance. I can do it. _He took another deep breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**You are Greater**

_Disclaimer: for entertainment only! _

_What Betty is thinking..._

**Chapter 6**

Betty walked into the bathroom locking the door. As soon as she got in tears started to fall down her face. _How can I leave Daniel? The way he sounded when he told me not to leave yet...and that was just his apartment. How would he feel if I leave to another country?_ More tears started to come down her face. _And what happened with Daniel...how he hurt himself. Of course he can take care of himself, but... Daniel needs me._ She couldn't help but think of her family and how they always teased her every time she said that. _I don't want to hurt him. But I have to tell him. I can't just leave. Maybe he'll be supportive about it?_

Betty heard a knock on the door. She quickly wiped away the tears from her face and splashed some water on her face.

"Betty..." his voice sounded concerned.

She opened the door "Sorry, I was just washing my face."

She forced a smile and walked over to the couch. She sat down and noticed the glass she filled was empty assuming Daniel drank it. She filled it completely and drank it all in one gulp. Daniel looked at her curiously.

She took a deep breath. "Daniel, I have to tell you something! I'm moving to London!" There, she said it! "What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I mean...I'm _mo-ving_ to LONDON, you know...the country on the other side of the ocean!"

"What? How can you just leave, Betty?"

"Betty..." Daniel's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Maybe you should take it easy on the wine, there. You just had three glasses in one minute. Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

_I already drank three glasses? I didn't even realize I was drinking. How did I even fill the glass? _She looked to Daniel. This was it! She just had to do it! There was probably no better opportunity. She put the glass down and looked at him.

"Listen Daniel...there's something...I have to tell you... It's not easy for me...and I think you should know now..." "It's important" she added. She took one more sip of wine and looked at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**You are Greater**

_Disclaimer: for entertainment only! _

_=) =) Just enjoy! =) =)_

**Chapter 7 **

_Is Betty going to say she loves me, too? Ya right. There goes old Daniel Meade, again. I just have to go for it! _

"Actually...uh...there's something I have to tell you too, Betty."

"Really?" Betty asked in wonder. Daniel nodded. _This is it! It's now or never! I have to tell her!_

They both took a deep breath. I LOVE YOU! /I'M MOVING TO LONDON!

Both of their eyes got huge. "WHAT?"

Betty looked at him with wide eyes. Daniel looked at her confused. "London?" he whispered. "LONDON?" he said getting up from the couch. "What the hell? You're moving to London?" he asked confused.

"Daniel...what did you just say?" Betty asked not sure if she was hearing things.

"What the hell is in London?" Daniel asked upset starting to pace nervously. Betty got up from the couch. "I can't believe you're moving to freaking London!" he said more upset. "Daniel?"

"Did I just hear Betty Suarez tell me she was moving away to freaking London?" he walked to the kitchen and back. He just couldn't stand still.

"Daniel...what...what was it that you said?"

"LONDON?" he asked rubbing his hand through his hair pacing again.

"Daniel? Can you just listen to me and tell me what you said? What did you say?"

"NOTHING! It doesn't freaking matter now that you're moving to freaking London!" he said louder and more upset. "After everything we've been through, Betty!" He said looking at her rubbing the back of his neck.

"Daniel, can you just shut-up?" she said walking up to him.

"LONDON BETTY? After everything...after we..." Betty's lips came crashing to Daniel's kissing him passionately and heatedly wrapping her arms around his neck. Daniel brought his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, Betty came even closer and held him tighter and kissed him more intensely. Daniel felt like his heart was doing a million jumping jacks. He could smell her perfume and taste the wine on her lips.

When she released her hold on him and pulled away both of them were breathless, her forehead against his. When Daniel moved away, she opened her eyes and saw the confused look on his face. She brought her hands to the back of his head and pulled his face close to hers so that she was looking directly in his eyes.

"If you just shut-up and listened to me you wouldn't have had to go through that dramatic display you just had a minute ago. I wanted you to repeat what you said because I thought my brain made it up." She pressed her forehead against his and pulled him closer. "I love you, too!" Daniel looked at her eyes and smiled brightly. Betty smiled and kissed more affectionately this time.

"But Betty, what is this about London?" he asked curiously.

"That doesn't matter anymore" she said pulling his face closer to hers so she could kiss him again, but Daniel held her face "Come on... tell me, Betty. You seemed pretty excited about it." Betty looked at his eyes. She took his hand and walked him to the couch. They sat down, Betty still holding his hand. "Listen Daniel...I got a job offer in London to run a magazine for Dunne Publications."

"What? That's great Betty!" Daniel said excitedly. "Ya, but Daniel, I don't think I want the job anymore."

"What? Why not, Betty?"

"Well, that job in London is great, Daniel... but Daniel, _**you**_are_** greater**_!" she said squeezing his hand tighter. A huge boyish smile came to his face, his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. Betty smiled in endearment.

Daniel looked at her eyes "Betty, I love you, but I don't want you to give up your dreams for me." Betty looked into his beautiful blue eyes and pulled him to her for another kiss. Daniel brought his hands to her back holding her closer. He felt his heart race. He never felt so right in his entire life. He felt like his lungs were bring filled by the sun – Betty's beautiful warmth just engulfing him. He needed to pull away quick before his brain vanished completely. As much as he wanted and needed her, he wanted her to be happy. Daniel held her face in his hands and kissed her lips, her forehead, her cheeks, her lips again, and finally taking her hand in his and kissing it sweetly. He still wasn't sure if this was another one of his dream sequences yet and wanted to make sure she was real. He held her face and looked at her eyes "Betty, you have to take that job!"

"But Daniel, I can't do that! I don't want to be away from you. I was always practically heartbroken every time I almost left MODE and just even getting a different position at MODE, now that I know you love me I don't really want to go to 'freaking London'. My heart will surely break then. I can't leave to a different country now. I was scared to death to even take this job and a big reason was the thought of leaving you. I wasn't sure how I was even going to tell you."

Daniel stared at her for a few very long seconds. "Betty...is this job something that will make you happy?"

"Daniel, I told you... I don't think it would make me happy if I am away from you, Daniel. That is just not something I am willing to take this job for."

"Betty, pretend I never told you I love you, then what?"

"Well, Daniel, if you want me to be completely honest with you, there is absolutely no way I can pretend that you didn't say you love me." She brought her hand to his face. He took her hand in his "Betty, will the job make you happy? Yes or no? The job itself, nothing else?" he said placing his other hand on top of hers.

"I'm not going to answer that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared of what you will say..." She said looking down and back at his eyes. "So, that's a yes, then. Okay. Betty, I'll move to London with you!"

"What? You're kidding. You can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"Daniel, what about MODE...and everything?"

"Betty, you are my everything!"

* * *

AN: There will probably be 2 or 3 more chapters after this! I have most of the next two done. =) Hope you enjoy it! =)


	8. Chapter 8

**You are Greater**

_Disclaimer: for entertainment only! :P_

_Second to last part :)_

**Chapter 8**

"Betty..." Daniel brought his hand to her face and looked into her eyes "...you are my everything." He took her hand in his. Betty looked into his eyes, her eyes filling with tears. She brought her hands to his face and kissed him with all the love that was in her. She felt like her heart was going to explode. She never felt so much love before. She could feel everything he was feeling. She pulled away slightly; her lips still close to his, a few tears running down her face. "I love you" she said quietly not even sure how she managed to have her voice come out.

"God, Betty, I love _you_" Daniel said holding her closer to him and kissing her again. He kissed her all over her face, each kiss sending tingles through her body. "I love you, Betty. I love you so much! I don't know what I'd do without you" He kissed her lips again. Betty looked at his eyes, her eyes filled with tears that blurred her vision faintly.

"So, Betty, are we going to London?" Daniel asked as he ran his hand through her hair which gave her a warm fuzzy feeling. "We'll talk about that later, Daniel. I don't want to talk about that now."

"Remind me to thank Hilda next time I see her." Daniel said as he ran his hand along her arm. Betty looked at him curiously. "Hilda?"

"Her speech...it made me realize that I was in love with you...What she said...it was pretty perfect if you ask me."

"It was beautiful."

"I feel that way about you, Betty. I love you"

"I feel that way about you, too, Daniel. That is why I got so scared after the wedding. It was like she was talking to us. But I wasn't sure what to think, because I didn't know how you would feel about me. Part of the reason why I did accept the offer in London, although it is so hard for me to be away from you, I was scared to death of what I was feeling towards you."

Daniel held her hand in his "I love you, Betty."

"I love you, too!" Betty took his face in her hands again and kissed him deeply, her arms coming around his neck and pulling him down to her on the couch. Daniel brought his hand to the side of her face. He moved back somewhat and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Betty. I want you...I want to hold you, and love you...and take care of you...and just be with you."

"I want you too, Daniel. I love you" he stood up and kneeled down next to her as she sat up on the couch. He took her hands in his and kissed them and kissed her lips sweetly. He stood up and scooped her in his arms; Betty smiled looking into his eyes, her arms around his neck. He smiled looking at her. Daniel carried her into his room and gently sat her on the edge of the bed. He smiled looking at her. "Betty, I just want to tell you, you are absolutely breath-taking."

Betty smiled. "I swear before when you were sitting on the couch, your hair fell and oh my God, I thought I saw a goddess, you looked so beautiful. And I love that smile of yours and you are stunning, Betty"

Betty smiled brightly, a few tears brushing along her face. She stood up and grabbed him to her hugging him tightly kissing him all over his face and neck. "You are unbelievable. I love you." She whispered in his ear. She ripped his shirt open making Daniel's eyes get big in surprise. Daniel kissed her passionately slowly unzipping her dress in the back. He slid it down and gently pushed her to the bed and kissed her. He placed electrifying kisses all over her body making sure she knew he thought she was beautiful. Betty just brought his lips to hers and kissed him intensely. Daniel held her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Betty." he kissed her sweetly. Betty smiled "You know Daniel, I thought that I needed to stay because you needed me, but the truth is I need you, Daniel." She said looking into his eyes.

"I need you too, Betty. I love you." He kissed her longingly. They both knew that this was where they were always supposed to be. It took them four years ...and a little help from Hilda to see it.

* * *

AN: last part will be up shortly :) It could be considered sort of like an epilogue, too. :P


	9. Chapter 9

**You are Greater**

_For entertainment only! _

_There will actually be one more chapter after this. I decided to split it. hope you enjoy! :)_

**Chapter 9**

Betty could feel the morning light hit her eyes. She slowly opened them and looked to her side to see Daniel. She couldn't believe it. It really happened. It wasn't just a dream. She saw his arm around her and brought her arm around him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and opened his eyes to see her beautiful smile. "God, you're really here?" Daniel asked wanting to make sure this wasn't another one of his dreams. He hugged her closer to him.

"Good morning, Daniel." She said with a smile on her face. He couldn't help but feel like a kid on Christmas morning. He smiled brightly. "Morning beautiful. I can't believe you're actually here." He kissed her beautiful mouth.

"I'm here. And you're here. And we're here together...we're a team, Daniel. And we always will be."

"I love the sound of that, Betty. God Betty, I love you" he said happily smiling brightly. Betty giggled at his enthusiasm. "Now I know what it feels like!" he said kissing her hand. "What what feels like?" Betty asked confused. "To actually be with the person you love and that you were meant to be with."

Betty smiled and hugged him "So, you're meant to be with me, huh?" she said playfully. He could detect what she was implying. He pulled back and looked at her face "Absolutely! You're mine, Betty!" he held her face and kissed her deeply.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked kissing her cheek. "Well, I was thinking maybe after we eat some breakfast we could maybe...have a repeat of last night" she said with a flirting smile. "Oh really? Well, how about we skip the breakfast?" he said placing kisses down her neck.

"Actually, I'm kind of really hungry Daniel." She laughed looking at him. "Ok...only for you" he kissed her cheek. She wrapped the sheet around herself and quickly got out of the bed "Betty, I've seen you without any clothes on, you don't have to be embarrassed sweetie. You're beautiful."

"Daniel" she giggled "...that is _not_ why I wrapped the sheet around me. I just don't want you getting all excited and attacking me before I get out of the door." She giggled again. "Oh, I see..." he got up and walked over to her and kissed her "You know, even with clothes on you get me excited, Betty. I love you" he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Betty felt her heart race and butterflies inside her. She looked at his eyes and smiled. "Oh, screw it!" she dropped the sheet and pushed Daniel to the bed kissing him all over. She and Daniel laughed and made fun of their morning. After a few hours they were sitting in the kitchen trying their best not to attack each other, laughing at themselves. They made a game of who could last longer without wanting to kiss the other, of course they didn't really last long. Betty checked her phone and saw a message from Hilda.

"Daniel, Hilda just sent me a text to meet her at her NEW HOUSE!" Betty said excitedly jumping up and down with her phone in her hand. "Bobby bought them a house." she said smiling brightly.

"Oh cool. That's a great wedding gift."

"Oh and she really loved the tickets to Rome."

"Does she know I'm with you, Betty?"

"Noooo..." she said playfully. "Betty?"

"I'm just kidding. She doesn't. She just said that she got tickets to Rome from you and she was really excited about it."

"Oh okay."

"Do you want to come see the house with me? You should come!" she said holding his arm. "I'd love to come, Betty. In fact, this would be the best time to thank Hilda." He said looking at Betty affectionately, and hugging her close to him. She kissed him and grabbed his arm leading him back to his bedroom. "We still have some time." She said flirtingly. "I love how efficient you are!" he kissed her and pulled her to his room.

* * *

After they made a quick stop to Betty's apartment so she could change, they took a cab to the address Hilda sent her, but about half way they decided to walk the rest of the way since it was so nice out. Meanwhile Hilda, Bobby, Justin, Austin and Ignacio were all waiting in front of the house for them to arrive. "Oh, Bobby, I'm so excited!" Hilda said jumping up anxiously. Bobby and Ignacio laughed at Hilda's excitement.

"Oh MY God!" Justin squealed excitedly. "What? What's the matter?" Hilda asked worriedly. "Nothing...look at Aunt Betty and Daniel." Everyone quickly turned their gaze in the direction Justin was looking to see Betty and Daniel arm in arm laughing and joking around. Of course to anyone who didn't know them it would just look like they were just joking around but everyone that knows them could instantly see the amorous glow they had and how they were looking at each other.

Hilda leaned next to Bobby "I think they got the message" Hilda said with a huge smile on her face. "I knew they were in love with each other. Did you see the way Daniel was looking at her at the wedding?" Justin said looking to his mom. "Are you kidding, Daniel couldn't take his eyes off her." Hilda added.

As they got closer, Betty waved excitedly. Hilda and Bobby waved back with grins on their faces. They walked up and they knew that everyone could already tell that they were a lot more...connected...if that was even possible with how close they were.

"Well, well...look who we have here?" Hilda said looking to Betty and Daniel with a knowing smile. "Oh my God AB, I knew Daniel loved you" Justin said happily as he walked up to them. Betty and Daniel just laughed. "Ok, so I guess you all already know that we're together now." Betty said really not surprised that they didn't have to say anything.

"Oh ya!" Hilda said mockingly.

Daniel looked at Hilda "So, uh...I should thank you...for your speech. If it wasn't for you I would still be an idiot."

"Ya, you're right." Hilda said bluntly making Daniel laugh. "But, no problem. You two are so stubborn" she said pulling them into a hug. When Hilda stepped over to Bobby, Ignacio came up and just stood there looking at them for a moment, they both had smiles on their faces. He smiled and pulled Daniel into a warm hug. "Welcome to the family, mijo!" he patted him on the back. "Thank you Mr. Suarez."

"Please, call me Ignacio."

"Right." Ignacio looked to Betty and kissed her forehead. "Te quiero, mija."

"I love you, papi" Betty said happily.

"Alright alright, can we go in the house now?" Hilda said impatiently. They all looked to Hilda and laughed.

Bobby walked up to the door placing the key in the lock and turning it. He opened the door and held Hilda to him. "Let them go inside first." Bobby said gesturing for everyone to get in.

"What? Why?"

"Save the best for last!" he said placing a kiss on her cheek. "aw..."

"Justin and Austin ran in excitedly, Ignacio following behind. "This is awesome!" Justin could be heard from outside. Hilda laughed. Betty and Daniel walked in together, his arm around Betty. Hilda and Bobby looked at each other. She held her hands up and he slapped them. "That's teamwork, baby" Hilda said with a satisfied smirk on her face holding his hands. "It was your speech Hilda. I didn't really do anything."

"Are you kidding? You married me!" She kissed him and he lifted her in his arms taking her by surprise. "What are you doing?"

"I have to carry my bride into the new house" he said with a smile. He walked in the door carrying Hilda and kissed her sweetly. He placed her down and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Hilda."

"I love you" she hugged him tightly. "Hilda, you're going to love this house. It's gorgeous" Betty said walking up to them. "Oo, can you give me a tour?" she said looking at Bobby.

"Absolutely. I have a surprise for you." He looked to Betty winking. She smiled excitedly. "What's the surprise?" she asked anxiously. Bobby walked her through the entire house first. "Ok this is the last room." He said with a glimmer of anticipation. Everyone stood behind Hilda and Bobby. He slowly opened the door and took her hand bringing her in the room. Hilda's eyes got so huge and a bright smile came across her face "Bobby Talercio, you are the most amazing husband ever" she said with a grin and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe you did this" Hilda walked in and admired the salon. It looked amazing. All new furniture, it had colored walls. It looked chic, but it still had Hilda's personality. Hilda and Justin looked around the salon excitedly surprised with how amazing it looked. Betty stood next to Bobby close to the door and looked at their family together. "Hilda loves this" Betty said watching her and the smile on her face. Bobby looked to her and smiled "So, how does it feel Chipmunk?"

She looked at him oddly. "What?"

"To be in love with your best friend?" he asked nudging her shoulder. A bright smile came to her face. She looked at Daniel and how he was talking to Justin and Austin joking around with them. He was always a part of the family really. Justin loved him since he met him. "Amazing" Betty said looking up at him. Bobby took a breath "I feel the same way when I look at Hilda." Betty smiled and hugged Bobby. "Well, I'm glad that you're my brother-in-law."

"Thanks Chipmunk. I'm happy for you, too. Now, what do you say we join them?" Betty nodded with a smile and walked over with Bobby.

* * *

AN: One last part! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**You are Greater**

_For entertainment only! :P_

_Last part! enjoy! :) :) 3 _**  
**

**Chapter 10**

_One week later_

"Daniel, where are you taking me?" Betty asked as he held her hand pulling her along anxiously.

"It's a surprise Betty." After a few minutes they made it in front of the MEADE building. "What are we doing here? I thought we were going out? Did you have to pick something up from MODE?"

"Betty, do you have to know everything? Come on" he tugged her along, walking faster and walking in the MEADE building and going up the elevator. They stepped off the elevator on the MODE floor and Daniel placed his hands around her eyes. "Daniel?"

"Betty, just chill out." Betty laughed. He walked her through MODE and then stopped in the conference room. "Ok" he removed his hands from her eyes. Her eyes were still closed. "Can I get a kiss, first?" Daniel laughed and kissed her beautiful lips. "How can I argue with that request?" Betty opened her eyes to see the entire conference room decorated in beautiful red and white roses, candles everywhere, lights hanging along the tables and chairs. "Oh my God, this is beautiful Daniel, but why are we here?" she asked slightly confused.

He smiled as he saw her eyes light up and took her hand in his. "Betty, this is where everything started for us. It feels only right to be here tonight."

"What's going on tonight?" she asked curiously, her heart beating insanely, butterflies going crazy inside her. A smile came to his face. In a matter of a few seconds Betty and Daniel's family came in the conference room. "What are you guys doing here?" she looked at everyone in surprise. Daniel smiled and turned her to him, holding her tightly around her waist. "I love you Betty." he kissed her deeply leaving her breathless. She looked at his eyes. "I love you."

He held both of her hands, stepping away slightly to look at her for a minute admiring the lovely deep red dress she was wearing that flattered her curves. "That dress looks amazing on you, Betty."

Betty smiled brightly. He looked at her eyes again "Betty, I love you. You're it for me. I know that you are the only woman I want to love forever. I don't know if I'm moving too fast for you, but I love you and I know you are everything to me, so uh..." he got down on his knee and pulled out a box.

"...will you marry me, Betty?" he said with a shine in his eyes. Betty's eyes got as big as saucers "Oh my God! Are you serious?" she asked her heart racing.

"Betty, I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life. I love you, honey! So..."

"God, Daniel...I don't know what to say..." Daniel felt his heart rate increase. Maybe he was moving too fast for her. Daniel looked at her eyes intently. He gulped nervously. God, now he felt like an idiot. He was about to just stand up and forget this happened when he saw Betty's bright smile. "I love you" she said and came down next to him kissing him passionately, her hands around the edge of his face. She looked at his eyes, her forehead against his. Daniel was confused. "Uh...was that a yes, Betty?" he asked nervously. "Yes" she giggled and kissed him again. Everyone cheered happily. Daniel brought his arms around her holding her tighter to him. After a minute, he brought his hands to her face and kissed her all over her face, making Betty laugh. He looked at her eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry, Betty, I'm crazy about you. I thought I was dreaming before when you first kissed me. I'm afraid you'll just vanish. And when you told me you were moving to London...as you saw...I was freaking out at the thought of you being away from me." Betty smiled and kissed his lips sweetly.

"Daniel, you're stuck with me! I'm not leaving you." He smiled brightly and kissed her affectionately.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it! I think it turned out nicely! :) 3


End file.
